This invention relates to apoptosis, tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α) mediated signalling, cell cycle and tumor growth suppression.
Apoptosis is a morphologically distinct form of programmed cell death that is important in the normal development and maintenance of multicellular organisms. Dysregulation of apoptosis can take the form of inappropriate suppression of cell death, as occurs in the development of cancers, or in a failure to control the extent of cell death, as is believed to occur in acquired immunodeficiency and certain neurodegenerative disorders.
Some baculoviruses encode proteins termed “inhibitors of apoptosis proteins” (IAPs) because they inhibit the apoptosis that would otherwise occur when insect cells are infected by the virus. These proteins are thought to work in a manner that is independent of other viral proteins. The baculovirus IAP genes include sequences encoding a ring zinc finger-like motif (RZF), which may be involved in DNA binding, and two N-terminal domains that consist of a 70 amino acid repeat motif termed a BIR domain (Baculovirus IAP Repeat).
We have recently discovered a mammalian family of IAP polypeptides. These polypeptides include the human proteins HIAP-1, HIAP-2, and XIAP and their murine homologs. A related protein, NAIP, has also been found. The mammalian IAP levels have been shown to be increased both in cancer cells and cells which survive events known to induce apoptosis (e.g., ischemia). The IAPs have also been shown to block apoptosis triggered by diverse stimuli. These results are consistent with a role for the mammalian IAPs as inhibitors of apoptosis.
The IAP family is now known to include at least two Drosophila proteins, in addition to the original four mammalian homologues (Hay et al., Cell 83: 1253-1262, 1995). Although we and others have established that the IAPs can suppress apoptosis in tissue culture model systems their mechanism of action is still under investigation.